The disposal of sharps and their biological waste in the U.S. is a multi-million dollar per year industry. The capital cost of the equipment required is in the tens of millions of dollars. All institutions and businesses that generate and handle sharps must provide safe effective and inexpensive disposal of the sharps. In recent years there has been increasing concern over the disposal of sharps. The two principle methodologies for the disposal of sharps are incineration and dumping in landfills. Incinerated sharps potentially produce hazardous emissions and still maintain their recognizable shape which are viewed by the general public as dangerous items. Most landfills have instituted rules for the acceptance of any medical waste that require the sharps to be preprocessed to the point where they are not recognizable as sharps. Placing of sharps into especially designed containers to protect the handling of sharps during the disposal process is generally a statutory requirement. Medical and veterinary communities, business and private use of sharps are in need of improved methods of handling, destroying, and/or sterilizing sharps and their biological waste.